Secret Santa Gift Exchange
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Going around the circle showing off their wonderfull gifts.....but wait. Who gave America a gun? And why?


Nya! So this is a one-shot I did for the Russia/America livejournal community for thier 12 Days of Christmas event. It of course, has passed, so I thought I would post it here. Want me to post the others as well?

* * *

"Open it! Open it!"

England stopped opening the wrapping paper to give America a scowl.

"Do you mind!?"

"Just open it already, jeez! You take so fucking long!"

"What a vulgar mouth."

France, sitting beside England, smirked. "You have a pretty naughty one as well, dear Arthur."

England blushed then proceded to punch France in the stomach. He looked back down at the wrapped present and (for America's benefit) tore it open.

"Ummm...."

England stared blankly down at what appeared to be an Easy Bake. And it was pink. All the nations burst into uncontollable laughter.

"Am I awesome or what!? You just pour the mixture in a bowl, add water, and pop it in the oven! Even YOU can't fuck that up, Iggy!"

America bounced in his seat and and flashed England a huge grin. England started muttering dark chants while staring at his lap. What he won't admit to America is that he would actually use the gift. You know, just for a little bit.

"Fucking awesome man!" Prussia sat next to America and gave him a high five.

"All-right everyone! Who's next?" Germany asked the nations while looking around.

"Huh....? Oh me."

All the nations turned to see Greece sit up in his chair and stare down at a beautifully-wrapped gift. He gazed at it for a few minutes before slowly untying one ribbon.

"Can someone open his present please?"

"Vee! I will Doitsu!"

Italy got up from beside Germany and skipped across the circle to Greece. He gave the lazy nation a smile before somewhat skillfully opening the gift. It was Mew Mew Power DVD season 1. Everyone turned to stare at Japan who was staring down into his lap, blushing madly.

"Ah....it...has cats in it....and I...umm..."

Greece smiled and bounded out of his chair and over to Japan. He pulled the smaller nation up and into a bone-crushing hug.

"That was the fastest I have seen him move!" America whispered to Prussia.

"Next! Who has number 8?"

America looked down at his greese-stained slip of paper. 8.

"YAY! ME! ME NEXT!" America stood up so fast, his chair clattered to the ground.

"Mein gott America! Calm the fuck down!" Prussia laughed.

America blushed and attempted to look sheepish. He righted his chair and sat down. Did he get something from England!? He hoped it wasn't Iggy's christmas scones. Last year he ended up getting a a whole new filling because the scone had to be wrenched out of his teeth with pliers. That was not fun.

America tore open the present so fast, the nations blinked in suprise....then stared in shock. It was a gun.

"HELL YES!" America stared gleefully at a new Government Issue .45 caliber Colt service pistol. Then confusion set in......who would give him a gun? For a Christmas present no less.

"England?" America gazed over at England who snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Nope. I just sent your Christmas present in the mail today."

"Then who....." America looked at Prussia in question.

"Why would I give you a gun? You have too many of them anyways!"

All the nations froze when they heard a giggle. They stared at America in horror and Alfred gave a gulp. Prussia lept out of his chair and ran over to Germany.

"Fuck! When did you get here, Russia!?" Prussia glared at the tall nation while peeking behind Germany who gave sigh.

"I have been here this whole time, sitting with Canada."

America furrowed his brows and turned to look back at Russia.

"Who?"

"Silly. Your brother, Alfred." Russia walked around Alfred's chair and sat down in the seat next to him where Prussia fled from. He turned to smile at America, who in turn let out a shiver.

"Do you like it?" Russia gestured down at the pistol that Alfred was currently clutching very tightly

"You....." Alfred widened his eyes and glanced down to the present. "You gave me this!?"

The nations held their breath and waited.

"Da!" Russia giggled and gave a huge smile.

"Whow! Russia gave you a gift!?"

"You fucking lost it! I would watch it, America. It could mean war!"

"Veee! Awww! That's so adorable!"

America was shocked. For a nation who didn't celebrate christmas for so long, and not till the 7th of January, this was something.

"Umm...thanks. But why would you...?" America looked up and gave a yelp to find Russia inches from his face.

Russia leaned closer and his lips met America's ear.

"It's for tonight." Russia whispered.

"Tonight.....?"

Russia nipped his ear and out of the other nations view, from behind the chair, slid a hand down America's Levi jeans. America gave a jolt and broke out in a very candy-apple red blush.

"After all, I know how much you love guns."

* * *

Thats it! XDD

Sorry for the real name/nation name switching!

I WILL update my other stories...mabey.....if you beg. XDD


End file.
